


Pearlie's Nightmare

by Snekbite



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekbite/pseuds/Snekbite
Summary: Team Chaos lost, and Inkopolis became a fascist city ruled by Marina, who wants to fuck Pearl.





	Pearlie's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls

"Summon me subject #10521, codename [Pearl]"  
Immediately, miss Marina

It had been 2 months since Inkopolis was "ordered", Marina had taken over every facet of the government, there were a few rebels left, it wouldn't be an issue, however, since Marina had recently captured their leader.  
A small girl appeared in front of her, Marina was delighted to see her friend once more.

"Pearlie! I've missed you!"

"GRRR...SHUT UP, BITCH!!!"

Marina got hold of a small device, and switched it on, causing Pearl to shiver as vibrations hit her nubile body.

"a-aah."

Marina couldn't help but smile, the rebellious princess was finally at her mercy, she just needed to break her down, torture her with sweet pleasure and punishment, until she cried mercy and submitted to being her toy.  
She only needed to push her head down for the chains to comply to her will, as Pearl was forced to her knees as Marina positioned herself on top of her face, the chip implanted on the princess' collar stopped her from biting or moving her head, only being able to make a furious expression to her state.  
"Here pearlie, have the treat you've loved for so long, doesn't it feel safe and warm down here?"

Pearl could only give an angry look as she lost control of her tongue, having all of Marina's wetness drip all over her face, being forced to swallow some of it, her mouth was open wide against her will, as the vibrator continued to punish her cunt.

"...Or would you rather have something else?"

The annoyed expression quickly changed to a surprised face, Pearl's mouth was filled with a delicious cock. Marina forcefully grabbed her head and began to roughly fuck her mouth. Starting from the lips dripping pre-cum for her to savor, to the very end, choking her and filling her violated cavities.

The intensity quickly wore down her resistance, the continuous vibrations felt more painful, but at the same time more pleasurous every second, the world seemed to slow down as her orgasm neared.

Marina's thrusts were getting more erratic, her cock building up heat and twitching, caring less and less about abusing her fucktoy, finally, she came, pulsing hot cum for her little pearlie to savor, and pulling out to humiliate her further by hitting her with thick strands while she rubbed herself on her cheek.

All this abusive behavior was taking a toll on her, the vibrations... so close to orgasm, the intense humiliation and violation just made her wetter, so close... Marina was gonna make her cum with her face covered like a common whore...  
...and then it stopped.

from an aggressive scowl to sudden panic, Pearl was denied of any stimulation.

"Were you enjoying yourself Pearlie? I thought you didn't like my love."

"F-Fuck you c-cruel b-bitch!"

however, Pearl couldn't deny it to herself, being pulled away from release after so much pain and humiliation almost brought her to tears, she tried rubbing herself with her leg, but the collar firmly stopped her from enjoying more.

"Pearlie... don't lie to me, naughty sluts that deny how much they want it deserve to be punished...harshly".

The chains that bound her moved again and bent her over, her ass exposed to Marina revealing the twitching needy core. 

"you'll get punished until you become a good girl and submit"

Marina moved behind, rubbing her glistening cock over Pearl's ass, teasing and pushing her to the limit, but Pearl resisted to comply.  
A slap, resounding all over the place, leaving her cheek red and making tears start to appear, but she wouldn't submit, she wouldn't allow Marina to control her.  
A small pinch on her nipples, followed by a gentle grope, her warm hands felt like sweet torture, tantalizing her.

"A-Ahh... I-I am not... I won't b-become your...your BITCH!"

It was so hard to not give in, every rub, every grope, it just made her shiver, shake like a puppy in heat, she only needed one shove...  
Marina leaned forward, her breasts caressing Pearl's back, a small nibble in her ear before she heard the words:

"Pearl please, I love you"

it was all she needed, she wouldn't have given her freedom to order, to no one except Marina.  
Her heart fluttered, everything stopped feeling violating and mad, but warm and protective, she desired, no, she needed to be Marina's slut,  
The collar's programming was starting to fail, but it wasn't needed anymore, Pearl's rear was shaking, she wiggled her ass like the horny bitch she was.

"MARINA, I SUBMIT, I NEED YOU PLEASE!!!"

The octo girl smiled, she finally got Pearlie again, she slowly inserted her member to savor the feeling.  
"ahhh... Pearlie you're so tight"  
Pearl spread her legs and lolled her tongue in glee, her orgasm was near, the torture was coming to an end.

"M-mistress... faster!"

She happily obliged, pumping harder and deeper, letting her feel every single inch, it was twitching, her sweet release was finally gonna come.

"Pearl I love you!!!"

She spread her legs wide to accept Marina's cum inside her, finally giving away any semblance of rebellion, if she was gonna be someone's fucktoy, she was glad it was 

Marina, gushes of warm semen entering her aching cunt, before feeling some of it hit her back, Pearl felt so receptive and covered in sick twisted love.

"M-Mawina, I-I luv you too"

The chains faded into the light making Pearl fall limply into the floor. With cum still dripping from her back, she used what little energy she had to crawl closer to her mistress, licking her clean, and bending down to be used again.

Marina didn't need to be gentle with her anymore, with a swift thrust, she aimed at her asshole and violently inserted her member.  
"AHHHHHHHH----"  
***********************************************************  
"---AHHHHHH..."  
"AHHHHH PEARL WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
"WHAT... THE SHELL!?"  
Pearl woke up, with a deafening scream and a damp spot below, Marina was beyond startled with a worried look.

"I uhh... had a bit of a nightmare"

"W-What happened in it? Was it Tartar? Octavio? interpretative dancers?"

"No, I just uh...nothing, just a dream about Eight balls..."

Marina looked at her with relieved caring eyes and a warm smile, bringing a sort of comfort and relief to Pearl.

"Hey uhh... Rina, I gotta ask, what would happen if we uhh...broke up?"  
Her expression turned teary and worried as if she was a puppy that had just been kicked.

"WAIT WAIT NO NO, I AM NOT BREAKING WITH YA! 

I am just... you wouldn't go INSANE without me right?"

that same face turned upside down again, this time, with muffled laughter.

"Oh Pearlie, you're awesome, but don't be too smug okay?"

they both made little giggles but calmed down after seconds.

"Pearlie, I love you, it would make me sad if you ever left me, but if something happened It wouldn't be okay if you weren't happy, alright?"

"...damn, that's wow..."

Pearl had never felt so relieved and happy in her life, the way marina would support her no matter what, it made her blush with such a warmness on her chest.

"I...uh... thanks Marina, I'm glad we're together..."  
...  
...  
"Hey 'Rina, wanna fuck?"  
"Pearlie... It's 2:00 AM..."  
"C'mon, look how wet I am"  
throwing her sheet off to spread her legs with a smug, her dream had left her moist and in the mood of getting even with Marina by fucking her silly.  
"sigh... I'll get the anal beads..."


End file.
